Two Loves
by Noah's twin
Summary: My feelings on the Durmline season and doing a sport. It is just an one-shot and contains things that only a few people know.


Sports and Band. Both time consuming. Try to be in both and in the school Drumline your freshman year of high school. It is hard with almost there for you. Believe me I had to do just that. You see when I was in middle school I love to run and I knew Track was my place after having to give up Cross Country. However I love to play music. To me music and running where everything next to writing. When the next school year started I had my choices to make. I knew you had to try out for the Drumline. My plan was to try-out but if I did not make it to join the Track team and run. I thought it was one of the other but later on I knew it was not.

On the first try-out day I got sick and had to leave early. My best friend helped me with my mallet playing. He was one of my best friends who were also trying out. He made the team before I did as a vibe player however he left the school when his mom got fired and found a new job. I was sad to see him leave but inside I made a vow to become better at mallets to show him his time in helping me where not in vain.

I did make the Drumline but not what I wanted to play. I got put on Chimes when I really wanted to play Piano. However I knew I could not play it that year not with two seniors trying out for the two spots and have been in Drumline before. I tried my hardest then I heard about the Track try-outs. I went to the meeting and I could not believe the hours practices where. Three to five Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays. I was happy to hear that and know I could do both. How wrong I was.

I made the Track team as a Shot-Put player. I was happy and tried my hardest and made friends and there were people who were in band as well. I thought I would get along more with them but they hated me just because of my section. I was Pit and they hated me because I do not march. When I say something about the Marching Season they will tell me shut up you do not have a voice. You are in Pit. You do not do anything and you suck. I was heartbroken by this. It got worse in Drumline.

The other people in Drumline did not do any sports and only did music. I was an outsider. They said I did not care for Drumline because it was not my focus on a twenty –four/seven period. They hated that I did a sport and be in the Drumline as well. They treated me like dirt. It did not help that I have emotional issues. I wanted to quit but I knew I will need to stick it out. I could not show them they were right.

Things got close when Track practice turned into every day. My Drumline practice was Tuesdays and Thursdays from 6-8 sometimes till 9 at night. I would be running in Track then back to my house which thankfully was not far from my school, back to the school after eating a TV dinner and did more running if the Drumline got in trouble. Things were getting rough. Then the meets started.

Let me tell you I never showed up late to a practice or competition. I also never missed one. So with my one Track meet which happened to be an away game I showed up late for a practice. I was only late thirty minutes. I also text my Pit instructor that I was going to be late and told him a week before hand that I was going to be late for this meet. It was the only away meet I had. The rest of my section hated that I showed up late with high spirits. The Track team won the meet by one point. I knew the guy who made the point but I did not get to know him until the Sumer which I found funny. They said I did not care then. I knew they all showed up late or never came to practice and did not tell our instructor.

During the whole time I had come to make my choice on what to do for the next year. I decide to do it all over again. I know how to plan it out. I can fit both loves in my life. It is fun to know what your hard work can do for in Track and what your team dose in Drumline. In Track it is just you in the end. If you did not do what you needed to you will not throw, run or jump good or as great that you can be. In Drumline it is all team. You win as a team just like you lose. Track helps me with Drumline just like Drumline helps me with Track. I take what I learn for both and combine it. I share the information I learned in Track to the Drumline so we can better and vica versa. I cannot wait to be my section leader but until that day comes I know everything will be the same. Everything the pain and what comes with it. The unfairness of our section leader and letting her friends slide with mostly everything.

I know I can deal with it and be happy. I chose to be happy then to become everybody else. I will not give up Track or Drumline. They are what make me well me. I use writing to help calm me down and it is just another thing I do. I am my own person and I can deal with the double pressure of a Sport and Band. That does not mean I am not a band geek. I am just a Band geek that can run and throw. I choose my life and loves no matter what anyone says. They have no control over me and I know that know which I did back then.


End file.
